Las Crónicas de la Tierra Episodio I
by Protok-91
Summary: Incógnitas sin desvelar, Destinos no escritos, Viajes sin fin... El Viajero encontrará su sino en la vida. Basado 6 años después de GT. Se que esta no es la sección indicada, pero la mayoria de los personajes si son los indicados.


Las Crónicas de la Tierra; Episodio I: Génesis y el gobierno de los cuatro tiranos.

Nota: Ante todo, empezaré aclarando que la mayoría de los personajes que cumplen su aparición en esta historia son propiedad de las populares sagas de Dragon Ball, siendo estos también propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Otra cosa al respecto, publicaré este fic también en la sección "Dragon Ball Z", debido a la pertenencia de la mayoría de los personajes a dicha gran saga. Sin más dilación, espero que os guste porque ahí va!

Aclaración ante los diálogos:

- Hola- : Personaje entablando una conversación.

"Hola": Pensamientos del personaje, expresiones en caso de aplicarse a las palabras y citas si están en cursiva.

(Hola): Anotaciones del autor.

_-"Tiempo… hacedor de vida, sino de muerte, oferente de tristeza y demandante de felicidad… ganarás la batalla, pero yo seré el que escriba mi propio destino!"- El Viajero._

Capitulo 1: "Génesis"

Han pasado casi 6 años desde la partida de Goku con el dragón Shenron tras vencer al mayor y feroz enemigo con el que se haya encontrado jamás: Omega Shenron, el dragón de una estrella. Tras esos apocalípticos acontecimientos, la prosperidad ha seguido su curso, sin uso de las bolas de dragón ya desaparecidas junto con el mayor guerrero que el universo ha conocido en su historia.

Actualmente, los Guerreros Z continúan con sus vidas y entrenamientos. Varios de los seres queridos de estos héroes acabaron falleciendo a lo largo de los años, como fue el caso de Mr. Satan, Bulma y Chi-Chi.

Asimismo Son Goten, el hijo menor del héroe Son Goku, ejerce ahora el cargo de policía de la Ciudad Oeste, además de ser maestro de dojo para influir en las jóvenes promesas de las artes marciales. Como datos curiosos, su pelo encrespado volvió a crecer como tributo a su padre y mantiene una relación con Marron, hija de Krilin y # 18.

En cuanto a su hermano mayor Son Gohan, se conoció su retiración del mundo de la lucha y decidió vivir tranquilo junto a su mujer Videl y su hija Pan, la cual se dedica sus estudios universitarios de medicina y a entrenar constantemente para que su abuelo, esté donde esté, se sienta orgulloso de ella. Mantiene una relación con un atractivo joven ayudante de su padre llamado Dean.

A su vez, Trunks se hizo cargo de la Corporación Cápsula junto con Bra tras la muerte de su madre en un accidente automovilístico junto con la esposa y consuegro de su eterno rival, que provocado por unos ladrones que huían de un banco que ellos mismo atracaron. En lo que se refiere a Vegeta, acabó pasándolo fatal tras la marcha de su esposa al otro mundo y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se convertía más y más en un tipo huraño, amargado y triste. Los estragos de la edad empezaron a pasar por su juvenil aspecto, ahora con un cabello más claro debido a las canas y una cola Saiyan que le creció con el paso de los años. Pese al desastre de su mujer, Vegeta siguió entrando hasta alcanzar el cuarto nivel de Súper Saiyan sin la necesidad del aparato diseñado por su esposa hace 6 años y con el único fin de tener un último encuentro con Goku para mostrar los frutos de sus intensos entrenamientos.

El resto de los personajes, como Ub, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, etc… también continuaron con sus vidas y ni por asomo dejaron las artes marciales.

_Flashback_

No había pasado apenas 2 horas desde la derrota del dragón de una estrella. La tierra se encontraba sumergida en un cielo apocalíptico totalmente negro con grandes y aterradoras tormentas. El estruendoso poder de un rayo dio de lleno en un volcán inactivo, activándolo de nuevo. Lo más curioso de todo esto fue el hallazgo de tal acto: de la recién despierta lava emergió un hombre protegido por un esférico escudo de fuerza de un color azul celeste incandescente. Pese a estar cubierto por ese resistente escudo, no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño contacto con el viscoso líquido y consiguiendo que su cuerpo se llenase de heridas que en un futuro iban a producir cicatrices.

Ya en tierra firme y no en el interior de una caverna volcánica, el herido tomo aire y quedó de rodillas en el suelo mientras posaba sus manos en el suelo rocoso. Tomaba aire como si en toda su vida no hubiese estado capacitado para hacerlo, siendo su cuerpo totalmente plagado por un sudor frío más helador que tener un encuentro cara a cara con la mismísima muerte. Era un hombre de cabellos negros y tez no demasiado pálida, pero tampoco muy morena, y además, contaba con un físico bastante envidiable, pudiéndose apreciar dicho detalle en su cuerpo desnudo. Puede que fuese causa del delirio, pero aquel hombre comenzó a expresar sus primeras palabras mientras que, a su vez, luchaba por inhalar el máximo aire posible.

- ¿Dón… dónde estoy? Este lugar no era el mismo que antes… ¿He estado… todo este tiempo… soñando…? No… NO! Es imposible!- gritaba aquel joven totalmente confuso.

Levantándose lentamente, debido a las pocas reservas de fuerza que su cuerpo desprendía, observó su lugar de "caída". El volcán acabaría arrasando todo lo que a su alrededor, pero aquel no era su problema. A pesar de estar más tranquilo, no podía evitar estar inquieto, pues se limitaba a encontrar algo en su cuerpo que le diese la razón de que no había sido todo un sueño. La búsqueda fue un fracaso hasta que encontró un gran e importante detalle: era portador de una cola de mono color marrón café. Obteniendo así su garantía de la realidad, buscaba un lugar donde pudiese descansar por lo menos unos días para recuperar fuerzas. Se dispuso a seguir un camino sin rumbo hasta que oyó una voz muy lejana que le resultaba familiar.

- Ven aquí…- susurraba una voz grave y metalizada.

- ¿?, ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo como hipnotizado este misterioso hombre.

- Ven aquí… y cumple con tu misión- se limitó a decir aquella voz desconocida.

Sin tiempo que perder, el sujeto salió corriendo hacia la dirección de aquella extraña y familiar voz.

_Fin del Flashback_

/

_Flashback_

Tan sólo pasó una semana desde el suceso del volcán. La extinción de lava fue un duro trabajo llevado a cabo por muchas fuerzas y seguridades de las grandes ciudades. El caso es que nadie se percató de que una fuerza extraterrestre se aproximaba en dirección a La Tierra… parece increíble, dos acontecimientos paranormales en tan sólo una semana. Al parecer, se trata de una nave de un planeta lejano que fue enviada por un ser de alto cargo de dicho planeta con el único fin de proteger su propio planeta y ofrecer al planeta azul un seguro de vida y protección, aunque sólo sea durante un breve período de tiempo.

Gracias a la alta velocidad punta de las naves extraterrestres, en una semana la nave llegó sana y salva a su destino, sin alterar el estado del interior de la nave. Al aterrizar en tierra firme, la puerta se abrió, almacenándose dentro de esta un aire helador y escalofriante.

La nave poseía cierto toque de color nuclear, alta como un tótem, pero mucho más gruesa y con grandes patas como alfileres. El interior de esta era lo que más miedo daba, ni tan siquiera el estéril y puro colorido de esta levantaba tantas sospechas. Resulto ser una especie de colmena de otro planeta de color negra, que ofrecía temperatura ambiente a toda la nave, y a lo que es más importante… a las crías que rodeaban dicha colmena.

Al estar la puerta abierta, automáticamente se instaló una escalera mecánica hasta los verdes prados del planeta, por la que descendió lo que parecía ser un huevo de un gran tamaño, totalmente blanco. Al estar en el suelo, el ovalado objeto empezó rodar a un lugar seguro en el que pudiese eclosionar y dar vida al ser que habitaba en su interior. Lo que este pequeño ser no sabía es que, junto al otro del volcán, jugarán un papel vital en el destino de La Tierra, y… como último detalle aterrador… ambos se conocieron en otra vida muy lejana.


End file.
